Injustice: Gods Among Us - Harley's Ending
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: The Ending of Harley's story in classic mode, just more done up and details, from how she busted joker out to... well, i don't wanna spoil anything unless you played the game, not that it hurts the story. Please Enjoy


Blue eyes stair at the battered body of her, and her worlds, god like tyrant. Superman was defeated, thanks to her, and the assistance of the visiting's world's Superman. But as she looked at the defeated bloody body, something inside her snapped.

Her way of thinking had changed. With superman gone, things would go back to normal. Normal for her wouldn't be possible. This... this so called self-proclaimed god, had killed this world's Joker and this was planning to keep her world's Joker in prison her for his crimes.

She wasn't having it. And neither was her earth's Batman. It was blessing that batman had seen it was too risky for this her joker, to stay in the same world as their tyrant.

While everyone stood by the body of this "God" she decided to make her small her escape and go home and wait for the Joker to be put in Arkham.

Before leaving her world, she thought it would be best for her to loot a bridal store and making a few adjustments to a wedding dress of her liking.

XXX

Joker sat in his cell, scowling, glaring at the dark hall before him. Separated him from the hall was a cell door of metal bars. Then, an alarm rang. Lights of red flashing. He smiled to himself in content. Someone was either trying to get out. Or someone was getting in.

Then the maniacal laugh of a female. He knew that laugh anywhere. He could hear gun shots, then a crack, and the shots would stop, all while smiling brighter and brighter as the laugh got louder and louder. Closer to his cell. He smiled as he saw the silhouette of a women in pig tails and was dressed in a gown on the wall as the red lights kept flashing.

He stands, ready to meet who he already knew went through all the trouble just find him. He smiled in gratitude and in expectation. He knew who would be crazy enough to come and find him.

He leans against the bars and his girlfriend does the same. They lock one hand together and she pulls out a key with the other, opens his cell, and he's freed. She grabs his hand leads him to the exit to the main courtyard of Arkham Asylum.

XXX

It was pretty comical when she busted down a wall to make an exit it fell into a shape of a heart. The bright search lights shines down onto both of them. That's when Joker finally was able to get a good took at her attire of choosing. He had to admit, he was impressed. She was able to take every guard down and run, in a wedding dress. And her added embroideries of the diamonds that are usually found on all her outfits, looked like they were professionally added on. It was more impressing to him that she was able to organize everything here.

Harley through herself at the Joker in a very suggestive matter, placing a hand on his face, smirking. "Marry me, Mr. J."

Joker smirks back, smiling like deviant. It was clear that no matter what he did to her or said to her, she would never leave him. "Of course, Harley. Anything for you, my dear."

XXX

The wedding was the blaze of Gotham. The kiss was shared and ever inmate who watch the ceremony cheered on in Harley's name.

Joker turned his deviant smile into a hard scowl, and glared up at everyone saying her name. He had to admit, Harley wasn't the brightest, but she was his, and he didn't like to share his things. He knew he could never push Harley over the edge where she would leave him permanently... or so he believed.

The cake was then wheeled out and the couple wheedled the knife together, cutting the first piece. Harley placed his piece on a plate and handed it to him. He takes his first bite.

"This is amazing my dear." He hands her the plate and places a hand on her back. "Here, try a bite."

She takes a bite. And had the fork leaves her lips, she feels his hand go onto the back of her head and into her hair.

She drops the plate as her head is jerked back a little and then forced forward into the cake.

She pulls her head back. Hair and face caked in cake and frosting, her dress stained in cake and frosting as well. She only stairs as the Joker laughs and laughs and laughing. Voice getting louder and louder as time progresses. As she watches and listens, she soon heard everyone chime in and join. Still holding the cutting knife, she grips her fist around it, gritting her teeth.

Finally, something just snapped. All the abuse, all the beatings, the pain, the hurt, the threats he made on her life seemed to fill her head. She pushes him to face her, then... silence.

XXX

His blood stains he dress and face. For her crimes on the death of the Joker she was sentenced to life in Arkham, Permanently to reside there.

In her wedding dress, stained with cake and blood.


End file.
